Pac-Man disregards child psychology while eating a doughnut
Pac-Man was one of the original founders of Dunkin Doughnuts, along with Penny Crayon and Doyle Cleverlow. They toiled away at a premise of finding one's inner doughnutconscious while delivering a ripe and satisfying treat to mentally intake all that hyper-realism the kids are into these days. What I'm about to tell you may mentally scar your inner criteria and split your body into 750 chunks of vanilla wafers. Now, you all know of Shrek, current leader of the Kool Kids Club? Well, in 2016, Shrek plans to overrun Nintendo Headquarters and slice off every single employee's hard and bony '''COCK. 'And if they don't have one, they'll drown in '78,000,000 fl of SEMEN, 'ripe, white 'SEMEN. 'To be truthfully honest, I have no idea how I recieved the tape and never want to find out. Good riddance to sex slaves. The tape started out with Mr. Clean giving that grandmother from Looney Tunes a '''POP QUIZ. '''Now I know you'll say I'm lying but it's true. Granny's head exploded into blood and gears and bits of a mechanical apparatus from all the stress and sexual tension Mr. Clean had been giving her, with that deadpan smirk and red eyes. She was a ''robot. How? I have no distinct idea. Then Tweety bird summoned a blimp in which Pac-Man assulted the canary in turn! Sonic the Hedgehog watched in ghastly leisure as he sat in his automated lawn chair that floated in the evening sky. "Ohohoooohohohohohhohoohoh! The Tweety bird has been stung by the yellow meanace, hohoohohhohhooho!" he laughed with a German accent much similar to Dr. Wily. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you watch out for my aerial assult BIATCH." retorted the yellow round man. Sonic gradually pulled out a bazooka and blasted Pac-Man, Granny, Mr. Clean, and Tweety in one hit. A massive multicolored mushroom cloud erupted from the explosion and the Sonic drank lemonade while listening to Toby Mac 'cause he was bored of saving the world and besides Dr. Robotnik became good and promised no more bad machines. Then, the screen flashed yellow while someone yelled "The dream is not your soul" in G-Major! I felt like I just smoked some cocaine and snorted some heroin. I continued watching the tape and knocked off the occurence as a gang trial. The scene cut to Mario and Luigi playing Puyo Puyo ''on their Livestream channel. "You-a know Luigi, we-a should really consider-a live tournament at-a our a-lovely estate." inquired Mario while scoring a ''Diacute combo. "Really, you-a had to pin me-a down with '''THAT?! '''I-a had big plans-a to use my ''Jugemu ''chain!" replied Luigi as he lost. "There's-a not even any offset rules!" All of a sudden, Madotsuki jumped in from the window, crashing it and then lifting up her skirt so the Bros. could see her beautiful white panties. "Oh-a my! I've got-a boner!" exclaimed Mario as him and Luigi drooled to the magnificent sight. The camera faded and cut to a crime scene with the text, "HAVE YOU FOUND THE CURSE?" in blood on the wall of a prison cell. There were 4 officers, one cuffing a man with a blue beard. When the screen zoomed out it was Sonic when he pulled off the beard and said, "I'VE BEEN STABBED!" He fell into the hands of the ragged officer, who later revealed himself to be Elmer Fudd. The screen faded to a castle with hyper-realistic portraits of characters like Sonic to Mario to even friggin Adolf Hitler! This tape was beginning to scare me, and I watched in agony as the orange-haired Kanker sister played Eddy like and accordion, his greasy and sweaty flexing naked torso in full view while Godzilla sang, "Trololololololo" with a gay lisp! I realized all hell would break loose if I kept on watching, but as I began to take the tape out, It refused to pop out. The sky became cloudy and thunderous, with all sorts of characters coming like zombies to my house, marching, they were all there. Witch, Basil the Batlord, Sonic, Lemmy the Lemming, Beemer, Arle Nadja, a Creeper, Schezo Wegey, Mario, Captain Olimar, Harpy, Rulue, Will o' the Wisp, Carbuncle, a Blaze ( from Minecraft, no less), Dynamight, the SoL crew featuring Joel Robinson, Crow T. Robot, Tom Servo, Gypsy, Cambot, Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank, Samurai Mole, Madotsuki, Seccom Masada, Kyuukyuu-kun, Poniko, Uboa, Mars-san, Mafurako, Takofuusen, The Thing with the Quivering Jaw, Monoko and Monoe, Aztec Rave Monkey, Urotsuki, The Bonanza Bros. starring Robo and Mobo, Ringo (not from the Beatles), an Enderman, a Skeleton, an Endergirl, Spongebob and Patrick, and finally........................ GOD I died and came back as a refugee Burger King window guy with chest hair. DA END Category:Vidya games Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY Category:Cliche Madness Category:Skeletons Category:Im died Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:Loads of Characters Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki